


I Don't Wanna Dance

by ranvirn47



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole has daddy issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranvirn47/pseuds/ranvirn47
Summary: Jay pulls Cole in for a dance in order to help them stay undercover. He forgets one thing though: Cole can't dance.-my brain said "write bruise slow dancing" and i cannot say no to bruise :) ♡
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	I Don't Wanna Dance

“Try not to blow your cover, okay guys? We've only got one shot at this,” Lloyd spoke into their communicators. 

The ninja were undercover at a party. They'd been called there by the host, as they feared that their life was endangered by the possibility of a mysterious assailant making a surprise appearance. 

That assailant had been causing a lot of trouble for ninjago recently, as well as the group that they worked alongside who called themselves the L.A.X. The ninja hadn't figured out what they stood for yet, but they supposed that they would find more information if they found their leader at the party. 

Sure, sure, Cole thought absentmindedly in response to Lloyd. He couldn't blow his cover if he was busy at the table full of desserts, right? Besides, he could be on the lookout while he ate. 

He helped himself to another macaroon, munching on it as he scanned the faces of the guests at the party. None of them seemed suspicious, but then again, they were all wearing masks. This was a masquerade party after all, so there wasn't much to look at anyway. 

Cole did recognize some of the faces in the crowd. There were a couple celebrities, singers and actors who had made their way into the guest list. They were all wearing extravagant gowns and masks, all probably very expensive. It kind of made Cole feel underdressed in his three piece suit and simple black lace mask. His intention was not to stand out, but it seemed to have an opposite effect. 

Which is why he chose to keep to himself, by the food. Which was _also_ probably very expensive, if the quality had anything to say about it. 

He was about to reach for another pastry when the orchestra began playing and many of the guests started to gather towards the center of the ballroom. 

He looked around anxiously. Was something happening?

“The main dance is starting,” Lloyd explained. “Remember the plan. If you see them, give us your location.”

Oh, right. They'd gone over the plan prior to their arrival to the ball. A few of the ninja were to explore the outskirts of the palace while the rest stayed behind in case their mystery person made their appearance at the dance. 

Cole was supposed to stay behind. As well as Nya and Jay, but he didn't know where either of them were. 

He looked around, trying to locate either of them, but there were too many guests all dressed in blue, and it all became a blur to him. Shit, how we're any of them supposed to find this mystery person? For all he knew, that person could've passed right under their noses. 

Maybe he should move around. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. He picked a direction with the most blue figures, supposing that'd be a good place to start. But before he could move anywhere, somebody grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

“Looking for someone?” a sultry voice asked beside him. He looked to his right, coming face to face with a lady with fiery red hair and a dark mask to contrast it. 

Oh shit. It's _her_. 

“ _Hey_ handsome,” the lady purred, leaning in closely with a sensual smile on her face. 

“Um…” was all Cole said in response, not knowing how to react. 

Her smile faltered a little. “Do I know you?” she asked. “You're very familiar…” 

So she recognized him too then? The reason why they both recognized each other was because they had an encounter once before. This lady happened to be one of the people that were a part of L.A.X. Cole and the other ninja fought her and the other members with her, but she had managed to get away from them. 

Cole panicked. Should he alert the others? But that would give himself away. So what was he supposed to do? Fuck fuck fuck. 

Cole was considering making a run for it when he suddenly felt a tug on his other arm. 

“He's with me, actually.”

Both Cole and the lady turned around to see Jay standing there, smiling. Cole internally sighed in relief. 

“Sorry,” he said to the lady, and allowed himself to be pulled along by Jay. “Thanks for the save. That was her, wasn't it?”

“Looked like it. I already told the others.”

Cole furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Shouldn't they be moving away from the people? Why was Jay pulling him towards the center of the room?

“Where are we going?” Cole asked. “Shouldn't we be going with the others?”

Jay stopped in the middle of the dance floor. “We can't arouse any more suspicion. She's looking this way, you know.” Cole looked over Jay's shoulder to see that she was, in fact, still looking in their direction. 

Cole tensed as he felt Jay slide his hand up against his arm to rest on his shoulder, still holding his other hand. 

“What're you doing?” He whispered anxiously. 

Jay laughed. “C'mon. We're on the dance floor, what do you think? Put your hand on my waist. Do you wanna lead or should I?”

“Jay! I don't wanna dance.” Cole was panicking again, but he did as Jay said anyway, putting his hand around Jay's waist and allowing Jay to fix the position of his other hand, which he was still holding. 

“We've gotta. We can't reveal ourselves so soon. Maybe this'll buy the others some time. Is she still there?”

“Yeah.” They stood still, not moving from their starting position, and Cole was still freaking out. 

Jay finally seemed to take notice of that. “Hey man, what's wrong? Jay whispered, meeting Cole's eyes. 

“I-I can't dance,” Cole stuttered out and broke their eye contact. 

“Course you can? You went to that performing arts school. The Martha Oppenheimer, was it?” Jay's eyes widened in realization. It had dawned on him that maybe that was the exact reason why Cole was acting the way he was. 

Jay tried to remember what Cole had said during his conversation with his dad. He ran away from that school, didn't he? He said that his father made him attempt the Triple Tiger Sashay when he was seven and he didn't succeed. 

_“But I ended up falling on my face, humiliating myself, and letting my quartet down.”_

“I-I don't know how,” Cole mumbled, bringing Jay back to the present. 

Was Cole still self conscious about his abilities? Of course he was. He's Cole. He tries so hard not to let anyone down. The guilt of doing so always consumes him for days. 

“Cole…” Jay spoke softly. “You're not here to impress anyone, or to try and win a competition. I know that all your life, you've had to carry the weight of your father's expectations on your shoulders. But not anymore. Not here, not now. It's just you and me. Okay?”

Jay's words manage to soothe Cole some. He gulped, taking a deep breath. He nodded and allowed Jay to lead the dance. They move along to the music, dancing slowly. Jay could feel that Cole was still a little tense and was looking around at the other dancers nervously, so he squeezed their interlaced hands to try and bring him comfort. Cole blushed, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Not so bad, is it?” Jay asked, giving him a small smile. 

“I guess.” Cole looked down at the ground nervously. “People are staring at us…”

“Yeah, 'cause we're _amazing_ ,”Jay joked, although he also noticed that there were people throwing glances in their direction. Which was expected, given that they were the only two men dancing together. “How about we do a little twirl for them? Jay asked playfully. 

And he does, with Cole's help, and made him laugh as he did so. Jay smiled at the sound, succeeding at his attempt to wipe the frown off his face. 

He felt a bit dizzy after spinning, which was odd since he did spinjitzu all the time, causing him to accidentally stumble. But with Cole's quick reflexes, he was caught, held tightly in his arms. They were pressed closely, chest to chest, with their faces only inches apart. Cole wondered if Jay could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest, with his close they were together. Jay wondered the same. 

Jay's eyes flickered towards Cole's lips and back to his eyes. “You smell like raspberries…” he whispered, smelling the macaroons on him. Cole gulped. 

Then maybe Jay leaned in, just a little bit, the tiniest amount that Cole later questioned whether it actually happened or if he had imagined it. But before anything else could happen, they heard loud gunshots and screaming. All the guests immediately stopped dancing and started running every which way in a panic. Cole and Jay broke out of their trance, pulling away from each other. 

“What's happened?” Cole asked into the comms. 

“Uhh, our covers have kind of been blown,” Lloyd replied sheepishly. 

“It's showtime everybody!” Kai exclaimed. “Time to bring the fi-ya!” 

Right. Cole quickly used spinjitzu to change into his ninja gi, and saw that Jay had done the same thing. 

“Someone needs to lead the people to safety,” Zane said urgently. 

“We've kind of got our hands full at the moment. Kai said, grunting. Had they run into L.A.X?

“Cole. Jay. Where are you two?” Lloyd asked. 

“We're on it,” Jay said, nodding to cole. He nodded back, pulling on his mask. Jay jumped onto a nearby table. “Follow us!” He announced loudly to the people around. 

“We'll lead you to safety!” Cole added. People nearby heard this and followed them promptly. 

They cleared a safe path for the guests, holding the palace gates open. Jay tried to catch Cole's eye, and when he managed to do so, they shared a brief look with each other from either side of the doors, but quickly turned back to helping the people. 

-

_I don't wanna dance  
I don't know how  
I don't wanna dance  
I don't know how to dance with you _

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic with a [COIN ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5eLpZ8zv4yncE0RFZlRpD2?si=P6rYYBiER7Cf4Kc52ct7HQ) song title because I'm gay. Also here's a [playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6FAtzDCUJ26G3ND7It3kXP?si=4zkNU3zMTrqgkH2-5J_HOA) with all the songs that my fics are titled after. And some of my wips too 👀 so a little sneak peek there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Fun fact: I literally dreamt this fic up. It's come to this point, that I'm dreaming fics, and I love that for me. Feel free to leave a comment/kudos! And a special shoutout to my frequent readers :) i recognize ur psueds 👉👈 ilysm ♡


End file.
